


就是喜欢大叔6车

by CroWsouL



Category: dashu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	就是喜欢大叔6车

今晚的鸣人情绪突然爆发有点收不住，憋着不让自己哭出来，因为忍耐发出哏咽的声音，整个人都在发抖。

佐助把鸣人轻轻放在床上，温柔的抚摸着鸣人发红的眼角。“别哭别哭。”佐助面对鸣人的哭泣也很无奈，他不擅长安抚哭泣的人。

鸣人继续颤抖着双手给佐助解扣子，他起初是因为突然想起自己和佐助对于感情的不同态度觉得委屈，害怕自己和佐助分手而难过，

可是情绪爆发出来以后就莫名的牵扯了许多别的让自己不愉快的事情，自己一个人生活好孤独，想爸爸妈妈了，想自来也爷爷，自来也爷爷身体不好，害怕自来也爷爷年纪越来越大会死掉。  
各种各样的事情一股脑的全涌上心头。“嗝....”鸣人的脸憋的通红，发抖的手捂住了眼睛，泪水顺着指缝流下。

“我自己脱。”佐助看着因为抽泣到打嗝还要帮自己解扣子的鸣人有点可爱。

鸣人吸着鼻子，脸颊上的胡须胎记跟着一起上下浮动，活像一只小猫。脸上的表情也从一开始的悲伤变成略微带着撒娇的意味。佐助越看鸣人越觉得可爱的不行，迅速脱完自己的衣服，把鸣人向床边拉了拉，“来，我的小可爱，叔叔帮你脱衣服。”

鸣人被佐助这声自称叔叔撩的不要不要的，下腹一团小火苗窜了起来。“那叔叔，快点。”鸣人抬抬腿示意佐助给自己脱鞋脱裤子。

佐助半跪在床边把鸣人的一只脚放在自己腿上，帮鸣人脱去鞋子，露出了被白袜包裹住的纤足。

佐助在脚背上落下一吻替鸣人脱去袜子。就在毕业晚会之前鸣人做过一次足部护理，没有死皮的肌肤柔嫩的像婴儿。佐助忍不住握在手里把玩起来。

“脱衣服！”鸣人见佐助足控又犯了不满的抽出脚道。

“抱歉。”迅速的为鸣人脱下西装，青涩的身体被暴露在空气之中。

鸣人不知是因为紧张还是肌肤突然失去衣服的保护泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

佐助欺身压住鸣人，用自己的重量将两人都跌落在床上。他紧紧的抱住鸣人，手在他的腰窝处不停的上下抚摸，让鸣人浑身放松下来。

鸣人回抱住佐助的背，佐助很重，可是这个重量让他很安心。

佐助的舌头舔舐着鸣人的上眼睑，舌尖撩拨着金色的睫毛。鸣人侧过脸去，脆弱的眼皮被佐助舔的发酸。佐助顺势把舌尖挤进鸣人的耳蜗。“啊！”酥麻的感觉窜过，鸣人伸手去捂住自己的耳朵。

佐助十指相扣住这只手把它摁在床上。继续舔过耳廓，吮吸着耳垂。

见耳垂被自己吮吸的像滴血珠子，饶过它往下亲吻脖子。

鸣人太瘦了，碎骨高高的凸起，枕三角处深深的凹陷，佐助怜惜地舔舐着。

“啊...痒...”鸣人想要逃避却因为被佐助压着无法动弹，像砧板上的鱼肉任佐助宰割。

桃红色的乳头挺立在鸣人平坦纤瘦的胸上，乳晕很小，佐助用食指抠挖着左边的乳头。牙齿叼住右边的乳头舔舐起来。要是鸣人再胖一点手感和口感会更好，佐助这样想着。

鸣人看着胸口的头像婴儿吸奶一样啜着自己的胸部，下面的阴茎渐渐抬起了头。

“呵呵。”佐助感受到鸣人的勃起笑了笑，舌头移到鸣人的肚脐眼上暧昧的打着圈圈。

“佐助，摸它。”鸣人用手推了推佐助的肩膀，他觉得胯下涨的难受。

“叫声好听的我让你舒服。”佐助亲了亲鸣人淡红色的龟头。

“啊.叫什么？”鸣人低呼一声。  
“叫声老公来听听。”

鸣人咬着嘴唇怎么也叫不出来，两个男人让他怎么叫老公嘛，原本泪水已经干涸的蓝眸又变得水汪汪起来，一脸“佐助，你欺负我”的表情。

佐助没再为难鸣人，舔了舔自己的薄唇张口将鸣人的阴茎全部吞没。

“啊！”鸣人从未体验过这种感觉，自己的阴茎被软软湿湿热热的感觉包裹住，双腿不自禁的夹住了佐助的头。

佐助的黑眸深了深，他很满意鸣人这样的雏的表现，他要鸣人记住是谁第一次给了他这样的体验。

随着佐助深浅不一的吞吐，不时用舌尖顶过尿道口。鸣人因为强烈的快感在床上扭动起来，却被佐助硬生生的压了下去动弹不得。

从脊髓升腾上来的强烈快感让他想要逃避却又无能为力，只能摇着头，被发胶固定住的刘海随着动作散落下两三撮，黏在汗湿的额头上。

佐助之前没给他口过，非比以前手淫的快感，这才是真正的快感吗？鸣人这样问自己。

佐助的一个深喉让鸣人射了出来，佐助吞下鸣人的精液。

“这东西可以吃吗？”鸣人诧异地睁大了眼睛。  
“可以哦，只要是鸣人的。”

佐助抓住鸣人的脚踝压至胸口，鸣人不解的看着佐助不知道他要干嘛。

“保持这个姿势自己固定住双腿。”佐助拉着鸣人的双手放在鸣人自己的腿弯处。单手把掉落在自己额前黑色的碎发往后梳了梳，重新俯身舌头附上了鸣人的菊穴。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！佐...佐助！你舔...”鸣人羞耻的快要窒息了。

佐助没有回答鸣人，用舌尖在鸣人红色菊穴的褶皱上画着圈圈。见洞口微微松软，舌头探进了菊穴，舔舐着柔软的内壁。

“呜...这...怎么..这样...”鸣人的大脑一片空白，只有一个声音在脑子里回想“佐助在舔我的菊花！”  
等到鸣人的菊穴湿润的差不多，开始滋滋冒着肠液了佐助才停止了舔弄。

“这和佐助喜欢舔脚一样也是佐助特殊的小爱好吗？”鸣人带着哭腔问。

佐助感到一阵无力，鸣人总是说出让他意外的话。“不是的，是为了鸣人等下更加舒服。”

佐助拿过床头的润滑液。“继续保持刚才的姿势。”佐助拍了拍鸣人的脚心示意鸣人。

“唔。”鸣人乖乖的把自己的腿重新压到胸口。  
佐助把润滑液剂在鸣人的会阴处，液体一路流向菊穴。

“呀！好凉。”鸣人惊叫到。

佐助用两根手指把菊穴往两边拉了拉，食指探了进去。初次被异物进入的肠道不停地蠕动排挤着佐助的手指。

鸣人因为之前佐助的舔弄和润滑液的作用，并没有因为异物的进入而感到疼痛。他感受着佐助手指的每一个骨节。

“感觉怎么样鸣人？疼吗？”佐助慢慢的抽动起手指。

“不疼，感觉有点奇怪，像大便出去了又自己回来了。”

“鸣人，做爱的时候不可以说这种破坏气氛的话，明白了吗？”佐助惩罚似的用手指搔刮了一下内壁。

“唔...明白了。”

佐助看鸣人没有不适又探进去了一根手指，两根手指慢慢的进行活塞运动，上下按动着肠道。

“疼吗？鸣人。”佐助一手在鸣人的肠道内抽插，一只手捧着鸣人的一侧脸颊，落下一吻。

鸣人不讨厌反而觉得很舒服，他喜欢这种被填满的感觉，自己收缩肠道配合着佐助的抽插。

“不疼，舒服。”鸣人用脸颊磨蹭了一下佐助的手掌，示意佐助继续。

“我的鸣人很有天赋呢。”在鸣人体内的手指向两边肠壁推了推，觉得扩张的差不多了，便离开了鸣人体内。

佐助鸣人从床上拉起来，在床头柜上拿起一个避孕套撕开递给鸣人。

“来，帮我戴上套。”

“我不会。”鸣人拿着避孕套不知所措地看着佐助。

“我教你，看这个卷边，向外侧卷的就是正面，把这一面对着我的阴茎套上去，戴之前帮我撸两下。”

鸣人撸了撸佐助粗大的阴茎，对着佐助肥硕的龟头套上去。佐助的阴茎和鸣人浅红色的嫩雏阴茎不一样，他的的阴茎泛着红褐色，上面遍布了狰狞的筋络。

“躺好，放松。”佐助扯着鸣人的脚踝拉到床中间，抓起鸣人的小腿，把他的脚驾在自己肩上。阴茎对着鸣人的小穴戳了两下，慢慢的往里挤去。

“啊....啊啊！疼...疼啊！佐助，好疼啊！”鸣人抓着床单往后退缩。

佐助拉着鸣人的脚往自己方向拉了拉，像开拓一片新的土地一样往里面凿。

“忍一忍，第一次都这样，乖。”佐助侧头亲亲鸣人的脚心安慰道。

鸣人因为疼痛开始生理性的流泪，他努力的放松菊穴让佐助可以进去。

佐助一个用力龟头全都顶了进去。

“呜...哇！疼死了，不...不做了！”撕裂般的疼痛让鸣人再也忍耐不了了。

佐助换了个姿势，俯下身趴在鸣人身上，让鸣人环住自己的腰。双手捧着鸣人的小脸，亲吻着他的泪水，一个狠心全部顶了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”鸣人尖叫一声，抱着佐助的手狠狠的捶打着佐助的背。“臭佐助！白痴佐助！你...你不会温柔点吗！”

“温柔一点，就永远进不去了，第一次就是这样的。乖，放松自己适应一下。”佐助任鸣人大力的捶打自己，低头舔弄鸣人的脖颈帮他放松。

鸣人也想要放松，可是佐助的粗大满满的紧紧的贴着自己的肠壁，他根本无法放松。他怎么收缩肠壁都被体内的粗大阻挡着无法动弹。

“放松不了...”鸣人委屈的看着佐助。佐助也不好受，鸣人的紧张让他的肠道内干如沙漠，之前分泌出的肠液和润滑全没了，佐助也被摩擦的很疼。无奈之下只能把鸣人的肠道操松了。

“忍耐一下。”佐助吻了吻两手中间的小脸，开始慢慢的抽动起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

佐助吻住鸣人尖叫的双唇，防止他把嗓子叫坏。狠狠的压住鸣人不让他乱动，继续自己下半身的活塞运动。

往复了几十次抽插之后，感受到鸣人口中的呻吟变了调，肠道开始慢慢分泌出液体。佐助松开了鸣人，舔了舔鸣人的乳头问道“开始爽了，是不是？”

“呜...嗯...”鸣人咬着自己的手指，感受着肠道内与前面阴茎受到爱抚完全不同的快感。

佐助慢慢加快速度，加重力道，有意无意的顶着鸣人的前列腺。

鸣人的大脑窜过一下说不明道不白的已经不能说是快感，是一种上瘾的，还想再感受一下。  
“佐助，刚才那里，还要～”鸣人的伸手抱住佐助的脖颈撒娇道。

“这里？这里？”佐助在鸣人的肠道内左右顶了两下。“还是这里？”最后重重的顶在鸣人的前列腺上。

“啊—！就是这里。”鸣人扭着自己的腰想让佐助再多顶顶自己的前列腺。

“我们换个姿势。”佐助抱着鸣人翻了个身，让鸣人趴在自己身上，佐助抱着鸣人的腰，仅靠下半身的力量快速的活塞运动。

这个姿势把鸣人的穴口向前拉了拉，佐助抽动起来让鸣人感觉有点疼，但次次顶在前列腺上的快感让让他无暇顾及这份疼痛。

鸣人渐渐就感觉不到了疼痛。从脊椎末端窜上大脑皮层的快感，仿佛有人在把脊椎抽离出鸣人的身体。他瘫软在佐助胸口张着嘴急促地喘息着，已经爽的呻吟不出来了。刘海早就脱离了发胶的固定全部贴在脸上，现在的鸣人像个溺水的人儿。

佐助抓着鸣人的翘臀卖力的顶弄，他闭着眼睛感受着鸣人肠道内一股股喷涌而出的肠液，鸣人的肠道内已经湿的像温暖的海洋一般。至少现在佐助只想溺死在这片海洋之中。

鸣人不知道过了多久也不知道自己高潮了几回，沉溺于快感中的他就像差时症患者（《李献历险记》里的主角就是差时症）。

佐助抱着瘫软成一滩软泥的鸣人翻了个身，极速的抽插了几下迎来了高潮。

小死一回。

佐助额头上的汗水因为引力一滴滴的掉落在鸣人的脸上，鸣人伸手擦了擦佐助额头上的汗问“佐助，你很累吗？”

“不累。”佐助没有抽出自己的阴茎，他感受着鸣人体内的湿软温暖。休息了一会抽出阴茎抱着鸣人走向浴室。

佐助呼叫前台服务把早餐送到房间内。

 

两人坐在沙发上吃着早餐。鸣人咬了两口三明治就说饱了。

趴在沙发的一头玩着手机，两腿翘起来向上勾着，晃动着脚丫。

“我看看还肿吗？”佐助撩起鸣人的浴袍，把内裤扒了下来。掰开鸣人的屁（和谐）缝，里面小小的菊（和谐）穴还红肿着。大手力度适中的揉捏着鸣人的翘（和谐）臀。

“嗯～”鸣人发出舒服的呻吟。翻过身抬腿翘在佐助肩上，两根脚趾夹住佐助的耳廓玩弄起来。

“今天心情不错啊，看样子。”佐助看着现在玩着手机，嘴里时不时哼着小曲的鸣人想到昨晚他莫名的情绪爆发，真是小孩子情绪来得快去得也快。

“嘿嘿～”鸣人用脚趾点了点佐助的脸颊笑了笑。觉得自己昨晚确实矫情了，可是他是一个17岁的叛逆少年，一到深夜看着幽黑的天空和那天空中的点点星辰，难免就情到深处，悲从中来，脑洞一开便收不住了。要理解要理解，毕竟还是年轻。

佐助看着自己肩上不安分的双脚，侧头轻轻咬了咬鸣人的脚趾。

“佐助～”  
“嗯？”

鸣人换了个姿势双手抱住佐助的腰，抬头用眨巴眨巴的蓝眼睛真诚地望着佐助。“昨晚好舒服，好喜欢。”

 

水门给鸣人订了一周后回日本的机票，鸣人把航班信息发送给佐助。

鸣人：这是我航班号  
佐助：一周后就走了？  
鸣人：嗯，好怕到时候想你想的睡不着。  
佐助：你可以不回去的，到时候我每天带你去我公司，你也不会很无聊了。  
鸣人：不行，我要回去看我爷爷。

鸣人还是知道什么是轻重，自来也年纪越来越大，他又早早的离开了日本，一年只能见上一次面，他格外的珍惜暑假和自来也在一起的两个月，他不会因为任何理由暑假不回日本。

 

鸣人关掉聊天界面，自从与佐助做爱之后，做爱在心里不再显得那么神秘，也不能说是神秘，只是单纯的好奇做爱的感觉。看毛片虽然可以让自己产生性冲动，但并不能带给自己真实的做爱体验。

 

夸张点说，鸣人甚至看世界的眼神都变了，觉得自己在某种意义上长大了，自己的一只脚已经踏入了成人的世界。

 

“所有人做爱都一样吗？和不同的人做爱是不一样的感觉吗？”鸣人萌生出了这个想法，倒不是想要背叛佐助和别人做爱，就想一想而已。不过佐助肯定知道这种感觉吧，在鸣人还是妈妈肚子里的一颗胚胎的时候，佐助就位于世界的某个角落在和别人做爱了。

 

“哎～”鸣人叹了口气，收拾了一下文件出门了。他和我爱罗约好了下午一起去报考的大学外办拿学费单。

鸣人打算就读美院的建筑系，而我爱罗在圣大的地质系。两人就读的大学虽然不同，但都在瓦西里岛上，只隔着几条街。

下午两点小学生已经放学了，他们背着小书包屁颠屁颠的走着，有的打闹着，吵吵嚷嚷，嘻嘻哈哈的。

“小学生真好啊，都没烦恼。时间真快，一下就中学毕业了。大学四年更快吧。啊～然后就毕业要工作。我还没做好长大成人的觉悟呢。”我爱罗感叹道。

“我建筑系5年。”强烈的阳光刺的鸣人睁不开眼，看着路上的行人大部分都戴着墨镜，懊恼自己怎么就忘了，加快步伐朝地铁站走去。

“我这周六和我姐去我爸妈那过暑假了。你什么时候回日本？”我爱罗小跑了几步追上鸣人。  
“我下周二。”  
“那你比我晚走，你可以送我去机场。”  
“你有你姐陪着还要我送。”  
两人一前一后站在电梯上进入地铁。  
“这才是挚友存在的意义。”  
鸣人无语，因为这句话很有道理让他无法反驳。

 

两人出了地铁便分头去了各自的学校。

鸣人并没有顺利拿到学费单，当他敲开外办处大门时，里面坐着三个肥胖的老女人，涂着厚厚的蓝色眼影，抹着艳丽的口红。桌上放着一盘小饼干，三份蛋糕，三杯茶和一小罐方糖。

 

其中一个老女人撇了鸣人一眼，吹了吹手中的茶小酌一口，放下茶杯慢吞吞道，“年轻人，没看到我们在下午茶吗？去外面等着吧。”

这种情况在这里屡见不鲜。鸣人把文件摔在长椅上，自己一屁股坐下去，用日文破口大骂起来。“傻逼毛子，工作时间整天不是下午茶就是喝咖啡休息，不思进取，工作效率全世界最慢。日本拿个学费单30秒的小事这里恨不得给我三小时。白痴，早晚这个国家要完！”（我的心声啊！！！！！借用鸣人发泄一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。）

 

此时我爱罗就顺利多了，给鸣人发了个消息。  
我爱罗：我拿好了，你那边什么个情况？  
鸣人：傻逼毛子又在下午茶，让我等着  
我爱罗：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你也太倒霉了吧，我去你那找你。  
鸣人：【心里苦表情包】

 

鸣人坐在长椅上，往旁边一看，不知不觉已经坐了一排人在等待了。  
外办大门缓缓地打开了，还是刚才的老女人，她探出头对着外面等待的人群说，“进来吧，一个一个的进。”  
鸣人终于拿到了学费单。

 

“吃顿饭再回去吧。”鸣人想起自己一天还没吃饭，肚子有点饿了。  
“我想吃越南菜里炸春卷和粉。”  
“行，我也好久没吃越南菜了。”  
两人一拍即合，乘坐7路车直达越南菜馆门口。

“我说鸣人，你回日本了，佐助呢？”我爱罗夹起春卷蘸了蘸越南特有的中和了甜辣酸口味的酱汁，一口咬嘴里，油油的春卷皮经过酱汁的洗礼不再那么腻口，配上里面蔬菜包裹着的鸡肉。

“留在这里工作咯。”鸣人把葱和香菜叶挑了出来，然后'嘶溜嘶溜'地吸着粉。

“香菜不吃给我，香菜多好吃啊”我爱罗及时挽救了鸣人碗里仅剩的一丁点香菜，“所以你们要异地两个月？”

“嗯。”鸣人放下筷子又说，“晚会结束的那天我和佐助做了。”

没给我爱罗震惊的时间又说，“做之前，我很害怕失去他，做完以后倒也没有一种'你要了我第一次就要对我负责'的想法，反倒有点释怀。觉得自己的心境变了。”

“什么意思？”我爱罗懵逼了。

“发现两个人谈恋爱其实很简单，无非一起玩，吃饭，睡觉，做爱。”鸣人和佐助还和以前一样每周五见面约会，不同的是每次都会做爱。可能是有了真实的肢体上的融合，让鸣人觉得谈恋爱不再那么虚幻了。

“算了，说了你也不懂。总之还没做爱的你和做爱后的你是两个你。等你做了你就知道了。”鸣人想了想这样解释道。其实做爱后的你只是会带着“欲”的眼睛去看这个世界了，或者说这个世界对你而言多了“欲”。


End file.
